May We Never Forget
by XxShOrTiExX
Summary: BA AU story. An on going September 11th story which shows the losses and gains of Buffy Summers during this terrible time. Dont want to give anything away so read to find out what it is about!
1. Default Chapter

**May We Never Forget**

Summary – This is set during and after the 9/11 attacks. Buffy's father was a fire fighter along with her uncle; this is all I am giving away. Bangel AU.

Dedication – All those who lost there lives and for the civilians and firemen who risked there lives that day. You are heroes.

Disclaimer – I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Angel just using them for my story.

Distribution – ANYONE can use this as long as they don't say they wrote it. If you want it say Natalie Free wrote it and my email address is – Is always appreciated!

A/N – I AM going to carry on with 'Take A Look At Me Now' but this is a very important fic that I am going to complete first!

A/N 2 – I hate song fics but I am going to put parts of songs at the start or when someone is listening to a song. Please read the music!

Start date – September 11th 2006 the 5th anniversary 7:23PM

End date – September 11th 2007 the 6th anniversary (hopefully if not it will be the year after)

**Chapter 1 – Default chapter**

_Can we try again to start  
A new and lovely story that will  
Shine a ray of light upon our hearts  
And bring back long lost glory  
Of how it used to be  
Baby you and me  
Convinced we were each others destiny_

_My heart cries out to you  
You must not hear me  
I've been dancing in the dark  
And searching for a spark  
The fires still burning_

_I believe we'll make it through  
If you stand by me  
We can weather any storm  
And keep each other warm  
As long as there's love_

**_Dancing In The Dark by DJ Cammy_**

Buffy Summers woke up in a cold sweat; she glanced over at her clock, which read 5:22AM. Most people would be worried by this but not Buffy. In fact it was like a part of her daily schedule, ever since that tragic day she had woken up from nightmares of the past. It was a feeling she took with her everywhere, she felt incomplete and lost. Groaning she swung her legs from her bed knowing like always she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

She dressed quickly in a black tank top and some black tracksuit bottoms then pulled her silky blonde hair into a ponytail. She got washed and started applying some subtle makeup and then some mascara.

**BARK!**

Buffy jumped suddenly causing her to get mascara around her eye. She looked down and laughed at the innocent look of her husky Tundra. Her full name was Tundra's secret but everyone called her Tundra. Buffy's father had found her one-day on his way back from the groceries. They had taken her straight to the vets and everyone believed she was going to die. But somehow she had managed to pull through and had been Buffy's faithful companion ever since. They had named her Tundra because she was found in the snow and secret because she seemed to know things before the happened and her past was a secret.

"God girl, please don't do that again," Buffy said laughing and rubbing Tundra behind the ears. After she had fixed her makeup she went for a jog to walk Tundra. That was the one problem with a husky. She needed tons and tons of exercise. It was easier when Buffy's dad was around. Sometimes Buffy would take her and sometimes him. She also had a good nights sleep back then.

Buffy smiled when she saw Doris, her seventy two year old neighbour, doing some gardening. Her garden was her pride and joy ever since her husband died and her children moved away. After a quick hello Buffy stated jogging up the road with Tundra at her heel. The air outside was crisp and cold in the early morning and Buffy wished she had brought a jumper.

She took her usual route that led to a public footpath with some fields where Tundra could run around and chase the rabbits. She would never hurt one though, she was too kind natured. The path then went on to a narrow path that came out beside the local fire-fighter station.

After Tundra had had a good run around and had a wet nose, a panting tail and a wagging tail Buffy decided it was time to head on. She brought her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"Come on T we gunna go see uncle Billy," Buffy didn't even realise she was using Faiths nickname for her dog. Faith, Buffy's older sister, had a habit of shortening people's names. Buffy was 'B' and Tundra 'T'.

When she got to the fire station she was pleased to see a red gleaming fire engine parked in the garage. It was ready waiting day or night, ready for a rescue or to help fight a blazing fire. Buffy's uncle and father used to ride 'lucky red' together and they saved many lives on her. Tundra automatically jumped inside and lay down on the seat. She missed Hank just as much as Buffy did.

As Buffy walked past she ran her delicate fingers across the golden gleam. She could remember how her father would polish it until you could see you face on it. He was so proud of what he had accomplished after coming from a rough background himself. She walked over to a cupboard behind the fire engine and got out some polish and a cloth. She did it how her father had moving her arms in circular motions. After about half an hour the metal door on the left side of the room opened with a clinking sound. Tundra's ears pricked but Buffy didn't even notice anyone enter the room. She was too busy trying to make the fire engine look perfect.

"She's a beauty ain't she?' Said a rough voice from behind her. Buffy turned around grinning as she recognised the voice. Stood behind her was a man in his early-forties. He wore a fireman's outfit. His face had wrinkles that made him look older than he was. He spoke grouchily but Buffy knew him better. She often called him the grouchy bear but he was really a cuddly bear.

""She is magnificent," Buffy said answering his question. She walked over to him and hugged her father's older brother.

"So Buffy my girl where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages," Billy asked his niece.

"Sorry I have just been really busy with school and stuff. Especially now I have started college. Forgive me?" She asked pouting and giving him the puppy dog look. It had always worked on him and her dad.

"Always," He answered grinning at her child like behaviour. It felt like old times when they used to kid about. He looked at his watch to find it was only 6:31AM. "Buffy?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes?" She answered quietly.

"Did you have another nightmare sweety?" He asked squeezing her arm. He knew what the answer was going to be and he himself had nightmare often.

"You know I always have them," Buffy answered feeling down all of a sudden. She wanted to escape reality but whenever she tried it came back to her.

"Well I had the nightshift and Joel is already in the office so I am now free to go. Fancy treating me to a coffee?" Billy asked slyly trying to make her happy again.

"I'd love to uncle Bill as long as I get to choose where," Buffy agreed.

"Sure,"

"Joel I'm off now I will see you tomorrow," Billy shouted. After he heard a reply he checked his beeper, which he kept in case of an emergency.

"Come on T," Buffy called. Tundra jumped down effortlessly from the vehicle and followed. Buffy drove them to a tiny café that had only just opened. She had been meaning to check it out for a while and now was the perfect excuse.

They took their seats on one of the tables outside and waited for the waitress to come. Buffy had a cappuccino and Billy had a coffee.

The waitress came back with their orders a few minutes later. "Would you like me to get you some water for you dog?" the waitress asked kindly glancing down to where Tundra was lying at their feet.

"Yes please," Buffy replied taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"So what's school like? Any special guy?" Uncle Billy asked grinning. Buffy always had guy's attention.

"Schools okay and no I don't have a boyfriend," Buffy sighed. Her mum had died giving birth to her and her dad had been killed five years ago. At 19 she lived in a small flat with her friends Xander and Willow. He other friends were Cordelia, a spoilt rotten girl who does have her moments though and faith her older sister, who was currently in L.A. She was coming home in a few days. The other person was Spike, Faith's boyfriend. As much as she trusted them she wouldn't let herself get too attached. The world can be a terrible place and you never know when you might lose someone.

_There we go. My first chapter in my ongoing AU Bangel fic! I LOVE HUSKIES!_

_Shorter than I intended but I wanted to finish this chapter before the next day and as I type it is now 11:58PM so I finished it just in time but it will come out later on FF. Then again America is 5 hours behind us so technically I am on time lol._

_Promise it will get more exciting and we are gunna have some flashbacks and Angel till needs to be introduced so yeh…I have tons of ideas for this story so please review and I will definitely be updating soon and maybe editing this chapter!_

_I own Uncle Billy and Tundra (Yay for huskiness)_

**Today was a sad day for all countries. We mourn the loss of some great people. That day they tried to break us. But really they made us stronger. Normal civilians became heroes and those who lost their lives shall never be forgotten. Countries have worked together to help bring justice and although the road is long and we seem far away from justice we will get it. We are proud to be friends of the United States of America.**


	2. Summer's boys til the end

**May We Never Forget**

First APOLOGIES!!! Okay I know I have been extremely crap at updating and it has been like what a year since my last update (god I cant believe it has been that long) but I was extremely busy with my GCSE's and now I am at college there just seems to be endless work. However I have just got my laptop (It's pink!D) and its all mine so I can actually get on the computer! So anyway I am going to start updating more often and writing more FanFics!! On this chapter comments are even more appreciated as I haven't been writing for so long I am worried my writing has gone completely downhill!

Summary – This is set during and after the 9/11 attacks. Buffy's father was a fire fighter along with her uncle; this is all I am giving away. Bangel AU.

Dedication – All the fireman who rushed to the aid of others, those gone and those still with us, you are heroes and keep on doing what you do best, saving lives. Also to the normal, average people. Like me or you who became heroes by rushing into that building to save others. To those who donated money to help the ongoing search for survivors. To those who survived may you now live your life in peace. Live your life to the fullest. To those who did not survive, you did not die in vain, you made America stronger and you will never be forgotten and last of all to the families of those who did not survive. Live your life how those you lost would have wanted you to. Never forget them but remember they wouldn't want you to live the rest of your life mourning over them. Also a quick note to those who did this, you killed innocent people. Children grew up without knowing who their fathers are because of you. You are truly evil. But that doesn't matter to us. It made us realise that there are heroes among us today and it showed us how strong we are.

Disclaimer – I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel just using them for my story.

Feedback – Is always appreciated! I will love you if you comment!

A/N – I AM going to carry on with 'Take A Look At Me Now' but this is a very important fic that I am going to complete first!

A/N 2 – Please read the music!

Start date – September 11th 2006 the 5th anniversary 7:23PM

End date – As soon as I find the time!!

**Chapter 2 – Summer's boys til the end**

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_Mariah Carey – Hero_

"So what's school like? Is there a special guy?" Uncle Billy asked grinning. It was the cheeky grin he was famous for. Buffy always guys attention, not just because of her beauty but also because of the aura she seemed to give off. She was one of those people that you had to look at twice just to make sure you weren't seeing things. Uncle Billy knew this even if Buffy didn't herself

"Schools okay and no I don't have a boyfriend," Buffy sighed. Her mum had died giving birth to her and her dad had been killed five years ago saving people from the tragic events of 9/11. At 17 she lived in a small flat with her best friends Xander and Willow. Her other close friends were Cordelia, a spoilt rotten girl who although sometimes seems shallow can surprise you. There is also Faith, her older sister, who was currently in L.A but was coming home in a few days. Faith is the type of person you don't want to get on the wrong side of but Buffy couldn't have wished for a better sister. No matter what Faith was always there for her, like when she was getting bullied at school or had a boyfriend who didn't treat her properly. There was also Spike, Faith's boyfriend, who was a total bad boy on the outside but a big softy deep down. As much as Buffy trusted her friends she wouldn't let herself get too attached and definitely dint want a boy she could get attached to. The world can be a terrible place and you never know when you might lose someone. Buffy knew that more than anyone.

Billy sighed. He had never had kids of his own and as much as his brother wanted him to he couldn't stick with one woman. He used to be a player, the total opposite of his brother. He was the bad boy who was always getting into trouble and Hank was the good one who was always getting good grades and helping anyone who needed it. They were rather like Buffy and Faith in a way, Faith being the rebel and Buffy sticking to the rules. Well most of the time anyway.

"So why haven't you got a guy? Too many to choose from?" Billy grinned again trying to get her to cheer up. He felt she was his responsibility now and all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"I just don't want one right now so can we please change the subject," Buffy said not wanting to talk about the subject of her refusal to get close to anyone.

When they had both finished their drinks Billy asked Buffy if she wanted another but she politely refused. Instead he called for the bill. The waiter was a young lad and not bad looking. As he gave them the bill and stood waiting he stared at Buffy hoping for her to be slightly interested. But instead Uncle Billy realised he was staring at her whilst Buffy seemed oblivious.

"What do you think of him?" Billy asked.

"Who?" Buffy asked still oblivious.

"The waiter," Billy said deciding he wasn't going to let her drop the subject. "Come on you can't say you didn't notice him staring at you?"

"No I didn't and why would he be staring at me anyway?" Buffy asked puzzled.

"Buffy you're beautiful any guy would love for you to be their girl," He told her honestly.

"Sure uncle. You don't have to lie to make me feel better you know," She said shaking her head not believing him.

"I'm not lying. Honestly Buffy next time you walk through town or along the corridor at school look around and you will see I'm telling the truth," He told her he paused and knowing he was going to prove her wrong he carried on "Promise me you will?"

Buffy sighed knowing her uncle wouldn't stop until she agreed. "Fine I promise," Anyway it wouldn't hurt and she was curious if her Uncle was telling the truth.

"Don't doubt yourself, you are stunning." He put the tip on the table and stood up. "Come on princess let's go for a walk," He said waiting for her to stand up as well. She got up and asked where they were going but Billy simply said that she will find out soon. It wasn't hard for Buffy to realise where they were going. She went there all the time and was often accompanied by Billy. They went there to think about the past and to make sure they never forget.

They walked for a while, neither of them speaking. They were simply enjoying being within each others company and secretly fearing as well as looking forward to arriving at their destination. This was because they were not going to a normal place. They were going somewhere that brought back the pain of their loss but also made them feel pride and helped them to remember what a good man Buffy's father was.

They finally arrived at there destination and before them stood the fireman's memorial sculpture. Standing out most on the huge plaque was the sculpture of firemen showing the determination and courage these men had. Then there were the long lists of the names of those who were lost making Buffy think about the many other families experiencing the same pain as her. It made Buffy's stomach tighten with sadness and her eyes began to sting as tears threatened to spill. Not only because of the loss of her father and many other people but because of the type of person those men and woman were. They seemed like ordinary people just doing there jobs and getting on with their lives but they were people who saved lives on a daily basis and even put someone else's life, a complete strangers life, before their own and that is what makes them great, that's what makes them the light in a world of darkness and although they are gone their light has not faded.

Buffy walked along the wall gently stroking her fingers over the names until she reached her fathers where her fingers sat idly on his name for a few moments.

Even after all this time people were still crowding round with pencils and paper for a few reasons. Some people wanted to make sure the memory of their family and friends lives on whilst others want to take home some kind of symbol that heroes do exist in this unpredictable world where humans would kill their own kind

Watching these people reminded Buffy of the first time she visited the memorial and did the same thing with her father's name. After the memorial had been put up it took her a couple of months till she had the courage to face it. At first she thought all it was going to do was bring back all the pain she had first felt when she had heard the news of her fathers death, but when she arrived the fear left her and she felt proud that her fathers name would be there for years to come so no-one would forget what a hero he was.

The pencil rubbing from that visit now sat framed above her bed always watching over her as she slept. It somehow made her feel safe and helped her to get to sleep at night even though it didn't always last long.

She felt a hand clutch hers and looked up at Uncle Billy who had tears in his eyes. Just looking at him you could see the pain in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and led him away. They went and sat on a bench overlooking some grass and trees. Children were playing in the morning sun before school. Billy just put his head in his hands and closed his eyes whilst Buffy just sat in a world of her own when.

_//Flashback//_

_It was back Hank and Billy were just 9 years old. They were in a small old fashioned living room playing with some simple looking toys. It was Christmas and they had both been busily unwrapping presents not knowing that their parents had left the room._

_When their parents re-entered they were carrying two large presents which were brightly wrapped._

"_We saved the best till last," Said their dad as he gave them their presents. They both smiled with delight and looked round at all the relatives around them. That's how Christmas used to be. With dozens of family and everyone enjoying themselves but now it was just Billy and Buffy._

_The boys, who around their area were popularly known as the Summers boys, hastily unwrapped their presents until they revealed two red gleaming fire engines. From that day on the Summers boys dreamed of being firemen and were never seen without their toy fire engines. Even today Billy still had them both on a shelf in his living room._

_//Next Flashback//_

_It was not long after the Summers boys had become firemen. They were called out to a fire 5 minutes away from the station. The Summers boys and the rest of their team were first on the scene. They thought they had managed to get everyone out before it became too dangerous for them to enter the building. But there was still two people trapped inside, a woman and her young son. Hank was the first to spot them in the window through all the smoke on the second floor. He didn't wait as he knew he wouldn't be allowed to enter the building. Instead he dashed straight in; Billy tried to follow but was forced not to by several other firemen. He could remember staring at the door hoping his brother would appear. That was the thing about Hank, when it came to someone's life he felt no fear and just did what needed to be done to save them. As Billy stared at the entrance he could just see someone appearing through it. It was Hank with the boy over his shoulder and the woman behind him. That was the first time Billy had feared for his brothers life. Hank was nearly kicked off the squad but he managed to stay on and do what he loved for the rest of his life._

_//Next Flashback//_

_It was September 11__th__ 2001 and the Summers boys were put on different squads due to many being off ill. They didn't know that this day would change their lives forever. They were both called out at different parts of the city._

_This was the last conversation the Summers boys ever had with each other._

_"Lil bro!" Billy called to Hank before they left._

_"Yeh," Hank shouted letting Billy know he had heard him._

_"Ring me if you need me," Billy called._

_"Now why would I need to ring you? I'm a big boy now remember?" Hank said grinning cheekily._

_"Sure you are but its Summers brothers till the end," Billy shouted from his fire engine._

_"Till the end!" Hank shouted back. As stupid as it sounded it was tradition for the Summers boys whenever they went out. They brought the life and spirit into the squad always joking around. But what they didn't know was that that was the end of their tradition and the end of the Summers boys._

_//End of Flashbacks//_

Buffy and Hank were awoken from their day dreaming when a ball went flying past their heads. A young boy apologised and then ran after his ball. Buffy realised that they had been sat in silence for hours and hastily checked her watch.

"Shit I'm going to be late for school" Buffy realised. She was starting late because she had a free period first thing but could afford to miss any time due to being off so long after the loss of her father. "I'm going to have to go Uncle but I will ring you later. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes I will don't you worry about me Buffy," Billy told her giving her a smile. You could tell he was just putting it on though and no matter what she would always worry about him and he would worry about her.

"See you later then," Buffy said waving. She called Tundra and started heading off.

"Bye princess," Billy shouted after her.

Buffy ran home to quickly get ready for school (A/N Not sure what school and that is like in America so I'm just going to say school and just assume a lot of it. Oh and she is 17 so if anyone can help me in where about she would be at school and that let me know!!) When she got in Willow and Xander were sitting in the kitchen.

"Heya Buffster," Xander greeted her followed by a squeaky hello from Willow. They both stroked Tundra and gave some fuss.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late, I'll drive us to school today," Buffy greeted them and started heading towards the stairs. "I'll be down in a bit I'm just going to quickly get ready."

She dressed in some tight jeans and a plain white shirt. It clung to her showing off her figure but didn't stand out to much. Her hair hung naturally in loose golden curls. She wore makeup but never too much, just enough to bring out her best features. Simple yet beautiful.

She checked herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She then made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she entered the room it smelt of food making Buffy realise how hungry she was.

"We made you some muffins and toast," Willow said smiling and handing her a plate. "Well more like I made muffins and toast while Xander ate muffins and toast,"

"Hey I helped," Xander complained with a cheeky smile on his face. "Well kind off anyway."

Buffy smiled at her friends. They were the best and helped her get through every day. Even better they were both in most of her lessons so she was always around her. Like her second family.

Buffy ate the food Willow had made her with a little help from Xander.

"Seriously I must have done something good in my past life to deserve you guys," Buffy told them gratefully.

"Nope you didn't have to do nothing. I think we are just drawn to your Buffyness," Xander said as if he was saying something clever.

"Xander can you do me a favour?" Buffy asked giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"And what would that be Buffster?" He replied.

"Shut up," She said and her and Willow broke into laughter. These were the good times when everything was relaxed and she was enjoying herself.

"Very funny you guys," Xander replied grinning.

"You know we love you Xander," Willow said. "Oh are you guys ready to go? I don't want to be late for the Biology quiz."

"Biology quiz?" Buffy could not remember them mentioning a quiz.

"Yep a quiz. The one Mr Fluty has been going on about for weeks? The one even I, master of not revising, has actually revised for," Xander replied sarcastically.

"Great another fail," Buffy said miserably as they headed out the door. "Be a good girl Tundra, see you later."

They all got into Buffy's small car. It was nothing decent just something to get her from A to B. But Buffy liked it, somehow she found it cute. As they rolled up outside the school there was one parking space left. As she parked her car in the space they realised that Cordelia was stood by her car in the space next to them. She was with the so called popular people.

Cordelia was their friend in a way but when she was with her 'popular' friends at school she was a different person. They still hung out when they weren't in school but it wouldn't be the same if Cordelia was always nice and definitely wouldn't be as fun. They got out of the car and Cordelia first eyed them up and down and then Buffy's car.

"You call that heap of junk a car?" Cordelia shot at them. "I could buy 5 of them with one week's allowance."

She was standing by her monthly new car, a red convertible, that 'daddy' brought her. Her father was a lawyer and what she wanted he got her.

"Cordy, get over yourself," Buffy said closing her car door. They were parked near the front of the car park right near to the road.

As they stood there a fire engine drove slowly past. The girls all turned around to look inside to see whether any of them were worth flirting with. But Buffy looked for a different reason. She hoped that for some reason she would see her dad inside waving at her as he drove past. But instead as she looked inside she was mesmerized by intense brown eyes. They locked onto hers until the vehicle had driven past.

'_God those eyes, I could stare at him all day. I wonder…' _Buffy thought until she was interrupted by Cordelia.

"God did you see that bloke? There's one word for it and that is definitely hot," Cordelia told her group of friends, if you can call them that.

"What one?" Cordelia's airhead friend Harmony asked.

"Well duh! The hot one, with the brown eyes. God I love firemen," She exclaimed.

Buffy came to the realisation that she was talking about the same guy whose eyes she too had been mesmerized by. But unlike Cordelia she knew for sure that those eyes were staring back at her. She smiled to herself maybe Uncle Billy was right after all.

Buffy, Willow and Xander made their way to Biology for their quiz. As they entered the classroom Mr Fluty beckoned Buffy over. She looked at the others who looked sympathetic then sighing she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry to say this Buffy as I know you have been through a lot," Mr Fluty started. "But you have to do well on this test or you are going to end up failing this subject."

Buffy sighed once again "Fine."

She trudged back over to where the others were sitting and sat next to Willow.

"So what did…?" Willow started when she was cut off.

""Buffy I want you to sit on your own to ensure no cheating. There is a seat here at the front," Mr Fluty ordered her.

'Great now I am sure to fail without Willow to help' Buffy thought.

"Okay the test has begun no talking and definitely no cheating," The teacher told them.

Buffy wrote her name then sat thinking about what to put next.

'Well at least I can write my own name, good one Buffy,' she thought sarcastically.

Whilst Buffy sat twirling her blonde silky hair there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher invited them in and it was one of the receptionists.

"Buffy Summers you are needed in the principles office its urgent," she said looking over at Willow and Xander. "You two are also needed."

They all got up not sure why they were needed and followed the receptionist to the principles office. She said goodbye and left whilst the knocked on the door. They entered when they heard Sniper shout come in.

He spoke as soon as they entered. "Buffy your uncle has been rushed to hospital and you are needed there right away," he spoke coldly. "I have also been told that you two are to go with her so you are excused from school for the rest of the day."

"What's happened to him? Is he going to be alright? Answer me," She demanded.

"All I know is that he is in Sunnydale hospital no more. You are excused," he said letting them know he no longer wanted them in his office.

Normally at the prospect of getting a day of school would have excited them but they didn't know what to think and they had no idea what was wrong with Uncle Billy or whether he was going to be alright.

Buffy rushed out of the office closely followed by Willow and Xander. They ran through the corridor and straight into the car park.

"Buffy don't you think I should drive," Willow asked not sure whether Buffy should drive in the state she was in. As Willow looked at her he could see the tears in her eyes along with sheer determination.

Buffy ignored Willows comment and got in the drivers seat. The others looked at each other then got in the passenger seats. On the way to the hospital Buffy drove down the streets of Sunnydale like a maniac. The only thing on her mind was getting to her uncle.

_Okay so I'm guessing this wasn't worth a years wait (be good if it was though!) but at least I have finally updated and should be writing more often from now on. I will be finishing my already started stories and I have tons more ideas for this story and new stories._

_I am really proud of this chapter as it is my longest yet. Please review as I am not sure whether my quality of writing has gone downhill after all this time (or maybe improved____). Thank you so much for being patient with me and I promise more updates are coming!!_

Big thank you to...

Pinkyblue-ice – Thank you glad you are enjoying it!!

Themeankitten – I continued!! Thank you glad you think so :D

mz.sarJe – Thank you!!!

Jessy (Anon) – Noooo don't give up on me!! I'm not going nowhere :D

Arica, Princess of… - Will do thanks for reviewing!!

Michebabyblue – can't wait to hear your thoughts for this chapter!

Spk – thank you so so so much 

Raindropsx3 – Thanks!!

Lg (Anon) – Thank you for reading and reviewing!!

METHmANAkin – Thanks and yay for huskies!!

Krycek's Immortal Slayer – Thank you for the great review and don't thank me it's me who should be thanking you for helping me write this!

Jessica (Anon) – One of my fave reviews! Just made me smile :D I'm from England by the way and thank you for the great review hope you didn't lose hope on me updating!!

…These guys are what made me carry on with this story. Thank you so much and keep on reading and reviewing!!

_**Big A/N!! READ – If I hopefully get good reviews on this chapter I will update soon and I can't wait to get writing it!! It is going to be really sad so don't forget you tissues and also one of the best chapters I will write (I think lol)!!! **_

_**Every single review puts a smile on my face!! E.g… :D**_


	3. Always returns

**May We Never Forget**

_I know in the last part I had the flashback but I have changed what happened a bit because its has been so long since I did this fic so bear with me lol and I am too lazy to edit the chapter before._

_Ok so you already know the Summary and dedication and everything so I am just going to get on with the story!_

By the time the three worried teenagers got to the hospital Willow was shaking, Xander was gripping onto the seat and Buffy was beyond tears and in shock. They pulled into the hospital car park and got out of the car.

Buffy wasn't running but was walking so fast Xander and Willow had to jog to keep up. They entered the hospital which was mostly white. Buffy wouldn't normally go in hospitals after loosing both her parents. They seemed pointless and depressing but her Uncle needed her and she needed him.

She walked up to the desk where the receptionist was talking on the phone. Buffy cleared her throat to try and get her attention but instead the receptionist looked at her but then carried on with her conversation.

Buffy however was not in the mood to be ignored.

"Excuse me! I am here for Billy Summers and I want answers now before I rip that phone out of the socket!" Buffy told the receptionist teeth clenched.

The receptionist looked like she had never been spoken like that before in her life. She fiddled around with her computer.

"Ah yes Mr Summers was admitted after collapsing and then passing out. You will have to go wait in the waiting room until the doctor can talk to you about his condition," She spoke coldly and then walked off before Buffy could try and get more out of her.

They sat around for what felt like days when really it had been about 3 hours. A middle aged man came up to the group of teenagers.

"Are any of you related to Mr Summers?" The doctor asked them.

"Y-yes I am. He's my uncle but I'm the only family he has," she told him.

_'And he's the only family I have,' she secretly thought to herself._

"Okay can you come and speak to me for a moment?" He asked.

"Yes just please tell me whether my Uncle is ok," She practically begged.

The doctor led Buffy away so that the others couldn't hear.

"I'm doctor Reedman who has been treating your Uncle since he arrived. His condition has stabilized for now although he is still in a critical way. We do believe he has cancer developing in his lungs, most likely due to inhaling to much smoke and ash," The doctor told her.

"H-he was saving people from the 9/11 a-attacks. Could that of caused it?" She asked in shock.

"Yes that is the most likely cause; many firemen developed it after the attacks," he answered.

"C-can I see him?" She asked.

"Well he isn't in the best shape at the moment," Dr Reedman started before thinking. He looked at the teenager's distraught face. "Okay but only if you promise to not get distressed and if anything happens you stay out of the way of the doctors and leave the room if the say to."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "Could you tell the others for me?" She asked looking in their direction. "I don't know how to tell them."

"Okay, your uncle is down that corridor third door on your right," the doctor told her.

"Thank you Dr Reedman," She answered before heading in the direction. When she got to the door she grabbed the handle and took a deep breath before entering.

Her Uncle was lying in a hospital bed with tubes poking inside him. As she approached she saw that he was extremely pale and looked lifeless. It scared her to see him like this; she wouldn't be able to live if she lost him too. She sat beside his bed and careful took his large rough hand in her petite smooth one.

"You have to get better; I can't lose you as well." She told him and kissed the top of his head.

_/Flashback/_

_Little Buffy was lying asleep in bed awaking when she felt someone kiss the top of her head. She stirred groaning before forcing her eyes to open. She hadn't learnt to tell the time yet but outside it was still dark so she knew it was early._

_"Whaaaat?" Buffy asked whilst yawning._

_"Come on Buffy remember today you are coming to work with me," The person who had kissed her answered. Once her eyes had focused on her dark surroundings she saw it was her dad, Hank Summers._

_At school everyone in her class go to go to their parents work for the day. Buffy loved it at her dads work but was warned that if there was a fire she wasn't to leave the truck._

_After hearing her dad Buffy jumped out of bed and turned her light on. She was so excited that she got dressed and washed in record time._

"_I'm ready dad!" She called to him once she was downstairs. He appeared out of the door by the kitchen already dressed in his uniform._

"_Nope you got to have some breakfast first," He old her._

"_But daddy I'm fine and I want to go now," She whined._

"_Nope breakfast first we cant have you passing out on us can we," after this Buffy decided to have some breakfast. She wanted to be a help to the team not a burden._

_After Buffy had finished her cereal and put her bowl in the sink they left for the station. It was a short journey, only a couple of minutes, but Buffy turned on the radio just to see her dad turn it of again._

"_Buffy I know it's not your birthday until tomorrow but I already have a present for you at the station," He told her grinning. For the rest of the journey Buffy sat staring out the window in excitement waiting for the station to come into view._

_As soon as they pulled up she jumped out of the car. "Come on dad faster!"_

"_I'm coming," he told her laughing and ruffling her hair._

"_Daaad," Buffy pouted trying to neaten up her hair again._

"_Come on pumpkin," he said leading her towards the entrance to the station. "Buffy close your eyes."_

_Buffy squeezed her eyes shut until she felt them nearing the entrance when she peaked._

"_Hey no peaking," He said laughing and placing his hands over her eyes._

_He led her into the station and removed his hands from her eyes. She looked around the station and saw her fathers and Uncle Billy's fire engine. Sitting on top was Billy holding a tiny white and grey ball of fluff._

"_Go on," Her father said nudging her forward._

_Buffy walked to the engine and climbed up on top to where Billy was. She gasped when she saw the small ball of fur rising up and down as it breathed, she watched as it slowly uncurled its head._

"_Dad, where did you get it?" She whispered not wanting to disturb the puppy._

"_On my way back from the groceries a couple of weeks ago when we were having the bad snow I came across her. She was in a bad way so I took her straight to the vets, I didn't tell you because everyone thought that she wasn't going to make it and now that she is better she can come home with us," he said smiling._

"_She…That means I got another sister," Buffy said happily._

"_Yep just for you, go on you can hold her," He told her._

_Buffy slowly wrapped her arms around the puppy, she felt so soft and warm in her arms._

"_Yuck," Buffy said smiling as the puppy licked her cheek. She wiped her cheek and looked over to her dad. "Thank you daddy, you're the best."_

_Buffy spent most of the morning playing with the puppy but she had yet to think of a name so she got her dad and Uncle to meet her in the office. They spent 20 minutes debating names until they finally agreed on 'Tundra's Secret" because Buffy's dad was determined that they have secret because her past life is a secret and Buffy and Billy chose Tundra due to the snow when she was found and her looks._

_After playing some more with Tundra an alarm sounded telling the firemen they were needed._

"_Come on girl," Buffy called running full pelt to the fire engine with Tundra at her heels._

_Within seconds they were all piled up on the vehicle and driving out of the station. Buffy watched the lights flashing above her signalling the emergency, her head then turned out of the side where children stood awestruck at the bravery of the firemen who were being led by her dad._

_They soon got to the fire and the team got to work putting out the blaze on a semi-detached cottage. Buffy stared at the cottage and was sure she saw some movement on the upper floor. She squished her eyes together to try and see through the smoke and saw some arms waving in a window only just visible through the smoke inside the cottage. She stuck her head out of the engine where she had been sitting for safety and shouted._

"_Dad, there is someone still in there. Look upstairs!" She shouted._

_Buffy watched him talk to the team before entering the cottage. Buffy had seen him do it millions of time before, yet every time she felt fear prickle inside her. He always returned though and she was relieved minutes later when she saw him coming out of the building half carrying a woman. As she watched the woman thank her father she smiled for she knew that no matter what her dad would always be a hero in her eyes._

_Eventually the fire had been completely extinguished and other fire engines were at the scene as well as paramedics who were checking everyone was ok._

"_Come on boys lets go!" Hank shouted._

_They all clambered on the truck again except Buffy; she had heard a whirring noise and was looking up. She could see an aeroplane flying through the sky, it seemed pretty low but Buffy knew there was a law so if they were too low they would get in trouble anyway. It looked beautiful as it turned swiftly through the sky looking carefree._

_Soon Hank and Billy were stood next to her._

"_Come on honey, lets go back to the station," Hank said gently putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_Wait a second Dad," She answered. But the next sight devastated her. "Dad it's too low. Dad, Dad, Dad!"_

_Buffy was tugging on her father's jacket trying to get his attention but he was hypnotised by the plane. He watched it get nearer and nearer until it finally made contact with the building, it looked unreal. It was one of the twin towers, thousands of people will be in there at this time of the day._

_Upon realising this Hank shouted "In the truck, come on quicker!"_

_Billy sat next to Buffy holding her hand on the way, she was in shock. It was scary to see how something that looked so beautiful and innocent could cause so much terror in a blink of the eye and she stood there watching it with no way of helping._

_She half heard her father calling up the main fire department but she was mostly in a world of her own as she clutched to Tundra._

_At the speed they were going it didn't take them long at all to reach the towers. As they approached Buffy watched the people outside. Some were panicking in shock and fearing the worst whilst others stood there taking photos of it, she couldn't believe that people could take pictures of a building knowing people were dying inside._

_Hank's team weren't the first there as many had also seen the plane and called 911 but no one was yet to enter the building. They pulled up near the other engines and Hank turned around to face his daughter._

"_Buffy promise me you will not move from where you are?" He asked her urgently._

"_You will return wont you daddy?" She asked not wanting to answer first._

"_Don't I always?" He said and it was true he did always return._

"_Yes, okay I promise," She replied._

_He leaned over and hugged her. "Love you kiddo."_

"_Love you too daddy," She replied._

_With that he jumped out of the truck and rounded up the team. He shouted orders at them and the other fireman who hadn't entered the building._

"_But it's too dangerous!" One shouted._

"_There is no way we can save all those people!" Another shouted._

_Buffy's dad jumped on top o one of the engines. "We may not be able to save them all but what would you rather do? Sit here and gaze at it? Our job is to save lives no matter how difficult it may see. I would rather walk away from this saying I managed to save one persons life today than walk away saying I did nothing. This building is going down so you're either with me or you're not."_

_After his little speech Hank jumped of the truck and started heading towards the building at first alone but seconds later an arm was slung round his shoulder and he turned to see Billy with the rest of the team close behind him._

"_Well you didn't think we would let you do this alone did you bro?" Billy said smiling. "Remember Summer's bros til the end!"_

_The boys knocked fists and Hank turned his head slightly to see the firemen he had said his speech to walking towards them and his heart filled with pride. He then turned around and led them into the mouth of the building._

_Buffy was still sat in the engine but was peering out the side to watch what was happening. The building was smoking a lot now and people were panicking more and more, she could see police making people stay well back and she made sure they didn't see her. She watched her dad enter the building leading the others; he was the first inside the building._

'_He will return, he will return…' She thought to herself repeatedly._

_Suddenly out of no where another plane came into view, she gasped as she saw it gliding effortless through the air. It then collided with the second building, it seemed like it was happening in slow motion like an action film but this was all too real. __**(A.N I can't remember the details of what happened and my internet is down on my laptop so I can't check. I've been having to put my stories on my memory stick and uploading them on the other computer.)**_

'_This can't be happening,' Buffy thought to herself. 'How can people act like monsters killing their own?'_

_Floods of people were running from the buildings and she felt tears pricking in her eyes at the thought of those already lost, the people who didn't even have a chance of being saved and the families who would never see their loved ones again._

_But she was okay he always returned didn't he?_

**Okay that's it for now! I will be updating soon though!**

**Thanks to…**

**Jessica (Anon) – Glad you like it :)**

**Michebabyblue – Thank you! Yep it is him! Glad it wasn't too boring!**

**Pinkyblue-ice – Thank you so much! D**

**Next chapter – **

**A little bit more flashback at the start…**

**Will Billy be okay…**

**Buffy's first real meeting with Angel!! D**

**Please review if you read this! It means a lot!**


	4. Goodbye Daddy

Not going to be a long chapter because I don't think anyone is interested in this fic anymore

_**Not going to be a long chapter because I don't think anyone is interested in this fic anymore.**_

_/Flashback continued/_

_Buffy's grip got tighter and tighter on Tundra but the dog didn't squirm or try to move away, she stayed with the young girl._

_Less people seemed to be coming from the buildings now but Buffy wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing, it meant either most people were free or there were many trapped, she guessed the second one._

_She was seeing sights that could scar an adult for life not to mention a young child._

_People were jumping from the building, clutching to each other with hope that what they found on the other side was better than this. Seeing them fall looked like a scene from an action movie except there were no parachutes or safety nets in real life._

"_Please hurry up daddy," She whispered to herself._

_Eventually she saw Amy, who was the only woman fire fighter on the team, come out of the building with a man flung over her shoulders. She handed the man to the paramedics who were waiting nearby and then started jogging in Buffy's direction._

_Buffy had always liked Amy. She wasn't just the only woman on the squad; she was also the only permanent woman influence in Buffy's life._

_When she reached Buffy she looked in a bad way. Her hair was a mess, she was covered in ash and dirt and she had scratches and burns on her face._

"_Your dad told me to come and make sure you were okay," She told the small child even though this was not the whole truth. They had been guiding people down the stairs when she saw Hank disappear up them into the smoke._

'_Hank, where do you think you're going?' She asked through her communication device._

'_These people need my help and I'm not going to let them down, if anything happens make sure that silly brother of mine looks after my baby girl and tell her I love her,' he replied._

_Amy wasn't sure whether he was going to come back or not. Hank loved what he did and he would honestly die doing it, in fact it was the way he wanted to die helping to save others._

_Amy didn't return to the buildings, instead she stayed with Buffy._

"_He said to say he loves you," She told Buffy and kissed the top of her head._

_Amy took her big fireman coat off and rapped it around Buffy's shoulder and then hugged her to try and remove the devastating sights in front of them._

_They sat like that for about another hour before Amy decided to take Buffy home. Although she had a responsibility to the team she also had a responsibility for the young girl._

"_Come on kiddo lets leave the boys to their work," She told Buffy forcing a smile._

_She went to the front of the engine and radioed to the others that she was taking Buffy home although she had no reply from them. This could mean anything though; they were okay……weren't they?_

_She went back to Buffy and clipped a lead to Tundra's collar and let Buffy clutch it in her hand before she scooped the girl up in her arms. She then headed over to a local police car whose driver she knew._

"_Andy you couldn't do me a favour could you?" She asked the large bellied policeman._

"_Anything for you Amy," He replied._

"_Could you try and get me and Buffy home? Well back to hers anyway I don't know when the boys will be back and it's getting late," Amy's eyes were watery and she looked directly into Andy's eyes._

_He could see the fear there it had been in everyone's eyes that night and he also knew what she was thinking. It wasn't when the boys returned it was if._

"_Yes of course," He told her and put his hand on the shoulder Buffy wasn't leaning on to lead her to his car._

_As he was opening the door to let them in Buffy looked over Amy's shoulder to get one last look at the buildings. It was scary to think that a human could cause this pain to their own species. These people were worse than wild animals in fact they are even worse than that, they are worse than anything the human imagination can think of. Worse than any monster or mythical beast because these people were real, they had hearts and felt emotion and yet they can still create such terror._

'_We are the monsters," Buffy thought to herself. This may seem shocking, that a girl so young could see the truth that so may people seem unaware of, because we are in fact the monsters, but after witnessing what she had just saw Buffy grew up to see the world in a much different way._

_Amy put Buffy down on the seat and did up her seatbelt and Tundra curled up on the girls lap. When her and Andy were both in the front seats with their seatbelts fastened they headed out of the mayhem, however this was not an easy task. People were blocking the roads and some were already closed._

_Andy flicked a switch beside the steering wheel making the sirens above the car to turn on. "Promise not to tell anyone,"_

_Amy smiled, Andy was a good man. "Who do you think I am?"_

_She didn't tell on people especially when they were helping her out._

_It took them a while but they eventually made it to Hank's house. Amy thanked Andy giving him a kiss on the cheek and looked back to find Buffy fast asleep._

'_Who could blame her after everything that has happened today,' she thought to herself._

_She went round the side of the house and removed the spare key from under a rock before opening the door. She then returned to the car and scooped Buffy up in her arms._

"_Thank you again Andy," She said softly as to not awaken Buffy and then watched him drive away._

_Once they were in the house she put Buffy on her bed and tucked her in._

"_Goodnight Buffy," She whispered before leaving the room._

_She went into the living room and sat down before sobbing. She had been strong for the girl but now she couldn't hold it in any longer. After about half an hour she calmed down and rang Rupert Giles a close friend of the family and the school librarian, to ask him to come over and look after Buffy. After all, her job wasn't finished yet._

_When he arrived she thanked him again and rushed out the house to head back from the pain and destruction she had earlier left with Buffy._

_Buffy awoke early the next morning, she kept blinking to remove the tiredness from her eyes and when the blurriness faded she could see Rupert Giles sitting beside her bed, although she affectionately call him 'Giles'. She sat up trying to remember how she had ended up in her bed and why Giles was with her._

"_How did I get here? And why are you here?" She asked him._

"_Amy brought you here. Do you remember what happened last night?" He gently asked her._

_It all came rushing back to Buffy. The pain, the devastation, she felt like she was crumbling away as she thought about the events of the night before._

"_Dad! Is he okay? Where is he?" She asked with urgency._

"_I only know briefly but…" Giles was struggling to find the right words. "But no one has seen him since he went in the building or Billy."_

"_But that can't happen. He always comes back!" She was scared, more scared than she had ever been._

_When she started sobbing Giles rapped his arms around her a tried his hardest to comfort her._

_They sat like that for a while until the phone rang and Giles went to answer it._

_Buffy followed him hoping and praying that it was someone calling to say her dad and uncle were safe and that it had all been a mix up._

_When Giles put the phone back on the hook he turned to the little girl. "They found Billy and he is going to be okay."_

_Buffy knew she should have been grateful but she had wished it was her dad they had found. Even though she loved her Uncle with all her heart no one could replace her father._

_She didn't speak. She simply went over to the television and turned it on and sat there staring at the screen although she had no idea what she was seeing. Her mind was too confused to concentrate on it._

_The next day they went to the hospital to see Billy. He had a broken leg and some broken ribs but he would make a full recovery. She didn't know what to do or say so instead she stared at the floor until eventually Giles gave her a nudge from behind._

_She decided it was now or never and walked slowly over to Billy's bed, thumb in mouth._

'_At least he's here still,' she thought to herself. 'I could have lost both of them,'_

_She entered the room and saw Billy hooked to some machines. His face was cut and his hands were wrapped up from being burned but other than that he still looked the same to her. His face looked worried for some reason and the slight wrinkles on his forehead were scrunched up, he looked so much like her dad that it was scary._

_She walked nearer to him and put a hand on his; although he didn't wake Buffy felt that he was listening and she stayed the night there just holding his hand and talking endlessly about the old days that she could remember until she fell asleep._

_Billy eventually made an almost full recovery and was released from hospital, but it wasn't over there. People were still searching for survivors amongst the rubble where the two towers used to stand and everyday she would bolt out of bed and join Amy and Billy at the radio. A list of names would be read out as they uncovered bodies of those who had lost their lives. Everyday Buff sighed with relief when the announcement was over and her fathers name had not been read out as it meant there was still the tiniest bit of hope that her dad could still be alive. And at a time like this it was all Buffy had to keep going._

_One morning Buffy overslept a bit. When she awoke she did not have time to get ready before the announcement on the radio so instead she rushed downstairs and turned it straight on, she was soon joined by Billy but Amy was listening to it at home that day._

_She sat in silence. Although they had been listening to the announcement for a few days now Buffy's hope, of her father being alive, hadn't dwindled. It couldn't, he was her father and she wouldn't give up hope on him. That's why this day came to a shock to her, a day that she would never forget._

_A few names were read out, mostly civilians who had been in the building that day. Buffy prayed she wouldn't hear his name._

'_John Walkers,' the man on the Radio said with a touch of sadness to his voice. 'And lastly Hank Summers, Captain of fire fighter's team downtown and a hero. We are very sorry for everyone's losses on this…'_

_Buffy couldn't listen anymore, she couldn't believe it. He said he would be back and he always returned, they must have got it wrong she initially thought. During her daze a hand rested on her shoulder and she felt a gentle squeeze that made her jump. She turned around to see Uncle Billy with a tear trickling down his face. She jumped into his arms and stayed there most of the day, both of them crying at the thought that they would never see their loved one again and for the fear they felt of living life without him. Many people cried at this time. For the loss of a mother, a brother, a friend or just the loss of something we pride ourselves on, our humanity._

_About a week later they had to attend the funeral. The thought scared the hell out of Buffy as it meant he was truly gone and would never be coming back. It was a quiet affair with just friends and family. But it was honourable. Hank Summers lived in the world as a hero, he died a hero and was buried as a hero._

_After everyone had left Buffy stayed beside the grave whilst Billy waited in the car._

"_Goodbye Daddy, I will never forget you. I love you." She whispered as she placed a white rose on his grave. A tear trickled down her face and landed on his grave, the first she had cried that day. "You can be at peace now daddy."_

_She turned and walked away only glancing back to look at where Hank now rest._

_/End of flashback/_

**Okay ignore what I said at the start of this chapter. I am going to carry on with this but it most likely won't be as detailed as before and I may leave stuff out. I don't want to write something so important if it's not going to be read.**

**Angel is going to be in the next chapter!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Bella Danvers for her review on this fic. Sorry I made you cry! Every chapter will have a dedication to someone who gave me the boost to write the next chapter.**

**Review!! x**


	5. Like a God

Tears slid down her cheeks onto her uncles.

"I'm sorry Miss Summers but visiting times are over, but you can go and stay in the waiting room if you would like. We will inform you of any changes." A nurse told her.

Buffy didn't speak; she only stood up and walked out the door. She walked along the corridor into the waiting room to be greeted by Xander and Willow. They engulfed her in a hug as she squeezed her eyes shut; when she reopened them what she saw made her heart beat ten times faster than normal. It was a fireman. Not just any fireman either, a tall, dark and handsome one.

_Where do I know those eyes from? _Buffy thought to herself.

Then it dawned on her that he was the man she saw at school. The one with the big brown soulful eyes that she knew she would recognise anywhere.

"And the rest of him looks like a god too," she whispered under her breath.

"What was that Buffster?" Xander asked.

"Nothing," She replied. She couldn't think of someone who was hot at a time like this, she had to think about her uncle and helping him get through this.

After her two best friends had released her Amy, who she hadn't previously noticed was there, came over and hugged Buffy.

Over the years Amy had become somewhat of a motherly figure for Buffy and Buffy secretly hoped that one day she and Billy would realise what's right under their noses.

So as the pair hugged they also cried. They hadn't hugged like this since Buffy was young and her father had just died. So this simple act of friendship sparked a raw emotion of dread and fear hidden within them both, a fear that they are going to be even more alone in this world than they already are.

When the pair broke apart they both wiped their tears away with their sleeves and put on their brave faces, they learned this comes in handy because when everyone feels sorry for you it makes you feel sorry for yourself and it is hard to overcome that.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, although you probably already know them from the amount of time you spend down at the station," Amy said with a smile.

She walked towards one man who Buffy already knew.

"This is Joel, who I know you already know."

"Hi Joel," Buffy said and gave the man a hug. Joel had been at the station for years and often spent new years with Buffy, Billy and the rest of the gang.

"Hi sweety, you want me to go over to yours and check on T and feed her?" He asked sweetly.

"No don't worry. I will have to pop back soon anyway," Buffy replied, although she hated the thought of leaving Billy even for a couple of hours she had to if she was going to be spending the night in hospital. "But thank you."

He nodded and they moved onto the next person. It was him.

"This is Angel…" She said.

_What a name to match a person. _She thought in awe.

"…He is new and I know you haven't met him yet. He is training at the moment but he is good, after all he is being taught by the best."

"Nice to meet you," He smiled and held out his hand. "I've heard so much about you."

She shook his hand and she felt her whole body tingle. "All good I hope?"

He just gave her a little half smile that made her stomach flip and fell silent. She then greeted everyone else who she already knew and took a seat between Angel and Amy.

They all sat in silence for about half an hour until Joe and the rest of the team excluding Angel and Amy said it was time that they left.

"I will ring all of you instantly as soon as I hear anything I promise," Amy told them as they left. "Are you not going Angel?"

"No. I'd like to stay if that's okay with you? I owe Billy a lot, I probably wouldn't have this chance of it wasn't for him," He replied.

Buffy had a new admiration for him. He must have only been at the station for about a week and whilst the others went home he stayed. But then Billy did have that influence on people, they just seemed to be loyal no matter what.

"That's fine," Amy smiled.

Buffy decided it was time for her to head home and grab supplies.

"Amy I'm going to nip home quickly and get a few things okay?" She said.

"Are you sure you're up for driving?" She asked. "I know, Angel why don't you take her?"

"No it okay, I don't want to be a nuisance," Buffy put in before Angel could answer.

"I insist, anything I can do to help." He replied and Buffy could hardy say no so she accepted and they got up and left the hospital.

As they walked to the car park Buffy asked "you didn't have to do this you know, I'm perfectly capable of driving myself."

"Maybe I wanted to," He said and gave his little half smile.

Buffy felt her cheeks on the verge of going red but she begged her body not to show her embarrassment but it didn't listen and she could feel the heat roaring through her cheeks within seconds.

As they walked through the car park Angel got out his keys and pressed a button on them. Buffy looked around to see what car had unlocked and was shocked to see a sleek brand new red convertible with its lights flashing to show it has been unlocked. She was even more shocked when the doors began to lift upwards.

Gasping she got in the car without speaking and sank into the leather seat. Angel started the engine and left the hospital car park, paying as they left. He then got her to put her postcode into the sat-nav and they carried on their journey.

"So since when does being a trainee fireman pay so well?" She eventually asked.

"It doesn't." He said bluntly. "My parents are loaded."

"Then what made you want to become a fireman?" She quickly added. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"No its fine, my dad always wanted me to take over the company when he decides to eventually retire but it's not for me. I mean the money is great and everything but when it is mine I'm just going to sell it, I want to do something better with my life than just be a moneymaking businessman, so I guess that's about it." As he spoke she felt even more admiration for him. You see in this world there are bums who do nothing with their lives and there are the ones with no money who still do nothing. But it is a rare thing to get someone who already has the money they need but still wants to work to make the world a better place.

They arrived at Buffy's flat and as she let her and Angel in she was greeted by an extremely happy Tundra.

"Come here T!" Buffy called holding her arms out. Tundra ran towards her and jumped up into Buffy's arms. "I missed you baby girl."

She then got of Buffy and went over to investigate Angel who was just shutting the front door. Angel just bent down and held out his hand for Tundra to sniff, which she did for a second before licking it and wagging her tail once more.

"You're a good person," Buffy said.

"Huh?" Angel said confused.

"She doesn't like bad people, she can tell who is really a good person deep down," Buffy replied. "So count yourself lucky because that puts you in my good books straight away."

Angel smiled. "That's a relief because I really wouldn't want to be in _your _bad books."

Buffy play hit him. "Wait in the lounge, just through there," she pointed to a door nearby. "Whilst I get what I need."

Whilst Buffy got what she needed Angel went into the lounge. It was tasteful and modern even though it was small and little money had been spent on it, he walked around and stopped to look at the photos on the mantle piece. There was one of Buffy and a man and one of the same man but on his own. The one with Buffy in it had them both smiling looking like they didn't have a care in the world. The other picture had just his face in it but he was in a fireman's uniform and Angel recognised him now as there was this same picture down at the station. It was the famous Hank Summers, Buffy's father.

Buffy then came into the living room and called Tundra over.

"Okay be a good girl." Buffy said to the dog. "Love you T."

"Are you ready Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Yup come on lets get back." She replied.

They drove the rest of the way in mostly silence as they were both pretty tired by now and it was getting late.

When they got back to the hospital they found Amy already fast asleep in one of the chairs.

"You wait here and I will check with the doctor to see of there was any change whilst we were gone," He told her gently.

Buffy sat down beside Amy and smiled at how sweet she looked asleep. Angel returned a few moments later telling Buffy that there was no change. She sighed.

Angel took a step towards Amy and removed his jacket before laying it gently over Amy trying not to disturb her dream world. He then sat beside Buffy

"I know I don't know you and everything but if you need anything just ask me. No get some sleep." He told her.

Buffy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Without meaning to her head slowly slipped down onto his chest and he automatically lifted his arm up and put it around her. It felt so natural to them that neither of them bothered to think about it; instead they just both fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

Buffy was the first to wake up and found her self still nestled under Angel's arm. She didn't want to move and snuggled up even deeper into him. She was shocked because she didn't have a nightmare which seemed to be a rare occurrence over the last few months.

After a few minutes she was disturbed from her peace by a doctor.

"Miss Summers?" He asked.

Buffy shot up waking the others in the process.

"Yeh that's me," She spoke quickly.

"Are these two family?" The doctor asked.

"No but they can stay," All she wanted to do was find out whether her uncle was going to be okay.

"Okay then. Your uncle has lung cancer to put it bluntly," as he spoke Angel grabbed her hand and held onto it for support. "Don't fret though, it is not a strong form and shouldn't be life threatening. Unfortunately it is another nasty side affect from the twin tower attacks." (_**A/N I can't remember what it was that many of the firemen got but we will say it is lung cancer for now.)**_


	6. Sound Asleep

_**An update!!! I know I'm as shocked as you are! x**_

"Okay then. Your uncle has lung cancer to put it bluntly," as he spoke Angel grabbed her hand and held onto it for support. "Don't fret though, it is not a strong form and shouldn't be life threatening. Unfortunately it is another nasty side affect from the twin tower attacks." (_**A/N I can't remember what it was that many of the firemen got but we will say it is lung cancer for now.)**_

The doctor sighed he hated that part of the job. It was always hard to tell someone something that could change their life for the worst. But at least he was still alive and fighting, he hated taking people to the tiny room and breaking the news that a loved one had passed on, especially when it was someone's child.

Buffy wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. Honestly she felt a bit of both but at least he was alive and she knew he would put up a good fight. But this would change her life for a while as well as his, he would be weak and she would be needed to take care of him after he gets out of hospital. But she didn't mind, anything to make sure he would be okay.

"You would be better off going home and getting some rest," The doctor told them. "Nothing is likely to change tonight and you look like you need the rest. I promise I will ring the moment there is the slightest change."

"I don't want to go. What if…" Buffy started arguing when Angel cut in.

"No Buffy he's right, you need to go home it's been a long day," He said.

He looked into her eyes and there was no way she could disagree with him about anything.

"Okay I suppose you guys are right," Buffy sighed.

"I'll see you guys first thing in the morning," The doctor said before leaving.

"Come on I'll take you home," Angel told her.

"But my car is here?" Buffy said.

"Its okay I'll bring you back in the morning," Angel promised. "Now come on."

Angel smiled as he grabbed Buffy's hand and practically dragged her through the car park to his top of the range convertible.

As soon as she slunk into the soft leather chairs in the car she was nearly asleep but as soon as he turned the heated seats on she was out like a baby.

Angel hadn't bothered putting the postcode in the sat nav this time as he had already memorised the route to her house.

He smiled as he glanced over at her sound asleep. She did look cute.

He pulled up outside her apartment and debated rummaging through her bag for her house keys. Although it seemed rude he really didn't want to wake her after the long day she had had.

In the end he picked up her bag and gingerly searched though it for the keys. After all she didn't seem like the type of girl that would have a hissy fit over him looking through her bag.

He eventually found them and scooped Buffy gently up into his arms carefully as not to wake her.

After struggling to open the door without waking her he found her room and tucked her in.

He looked at her for a moment and then without knowing why he lent over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Buffy…" He whispered.

He was about to get up and go when he decided it would probably be best if he stayed seeing as he was taking her back to the hospital first thing in the morning.

A couple of hours went by when Buffy had her dream. You would have thought she would be too exhausted but apparently she wasn't. She woke up with a scream crying before she had even awoke.

Angel jumped out of the chair he had been sleeping on and instantly had his arms around her.

"It's okay, nothing's gunna hurt you," he murmured into her hair.

"Stay with me?" she asked looking up at him with big tear filled eyes.

"Of course," was his only reply as they both got under the covers, Angel still holding onto her tightly.

Soon they were sound asleep with Angels arms wrapped protectively round Buffy, It looked so right…if only they could see for themselves.

_**Short I know but I felt so bad that I had to update with something….not to mention I don't know if anyone still reads this story so I'd rather find out before I spend hours writing a long chapter.**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed it…..in memory of my granddad…**_

_**Please review it means a lot to me and criticism is welcomed!!**_

_**Natz x**_


	7. The Morning After

The next morning Buffy woke up to find a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her. She blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes and give them a chance to focus.

Beside her was a man of complete and utter beauty_. 'Angel'_ she thought to herself smiling. She felt strangely good this morning even though she had woken up in the night. Maybe it was just the comfort her body got from knowing there was someone there next to her while she slept, or maybe it was because it was Angel next to her. She looked at him for a moment and then the events of the day before came back to her and she couldn't believe she was selfish enough to be thinking of Angel when her Uncle needed her right now.

'Angel quick get up, we have to go to the hospital!' Buffy said shoving him out of bed.

'Morning to you too,' Said Angel groggily.

'Sorry I'm just desperate to find out about Billy,' she replied. 'I'm going to jump in the shower, won't be long!'

Buffy enjoyed the heat of the water on her aching muscles. Although it was a quick shower she had definitely needed it. She chucked some jogging bottoms and a tank top and headed out of the bathroom.

As she walked into the kitchen the smell of food and coffee was overwhelming. Buffy couldn't believe how hungry she was. Angel was stood cooking bacon sandwiches and he had made a fresh cup of coffee.

'Hey, thought you might be hungry? I know you didn't eat yesterday and you need to keep your strength up. And coffee to wake you so you're not so grouchy in the morning.' He greeted her with a smirk.

'I'm not grouchy,' she replied pouting.

Angel just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

'Okay so maybe I'm a tad grouchy in the morning although I think I'm allowed to be grouchy at the moment.'

'You're forgiven. I'm sorry if that was out of line.' He replied.

'It was fine Angel honestly. And next time I'll try not to be so grouchy.'

'Oh so there's going to be another time is there?' He said winking.

'Only when they make bacon sandwiches and coffee this good,' she smiled.

'I'll bear that in mind!'

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital in Angels car and soon they were in the waiting room.

After one of the longest waits of Buffy's life the doctor came over to talk to them.

'Is he okay?' She immediately asked.

'He's stable at the moment but his cancer is further along than we hoped. We are going to put him on the heart lung transplant list but I highly doubt we will get a match in time. He has about 1 month maybe 2 tops to live. I'm sorry.' He said and left them in a consultation room to deal with their feelings.

Buffy didn't even cry. She was shocked. How could this happen? Her family was just constantly being stolen from her. I was as if fate wanted her to be alone. Buffy's head hurt and she was feeling dizzy. She was about to sit down when everything just went black and the darkness of the world left her.


	8. Tundra

Angel wasn't sure what to do with himself. Buffy hadn't woken up in two days since she passed out in the hospital waiting room. The doctors told him it was a stressed related coma, her brain and her emotions could cope with what was going on and so it turned itself off for self preservation. They said she will be fine she just needs to wake up. He barely knew her and yet he dare leave her side. She had no one to sit next to her and hold her hand whilst she lay helpless in a hospital bed.

She was a tough girl. He knew this from only knowing her for a short period of time. Life had thrown so much in her path and she always seemed fight through it where most people would give up. She always had a smile that could light up a whole room and always helped others before herself.

Angel sighed and left the hospital to head to Buffy's apartment. When he arrived he let himself into Buffy's apartment with the key he had found in her handbag. As much as he hadn't wanted to rummage though her personal belongings he knew Tundra needed someone to walk and feed her and he guessed Buffy wouldn't mind as long as someone was there to look after her baby.

Instantly a big bundle of white and grey fluff jumped up on him and covered him in big sloppy kisses.

'I missed you too girl,' he told her.

He gave her head a scratch and thought about how much he enjoyed walking Tundra every day. She was always happy to see him and although she pined for Buffy she would always wag her tail to greet him.

'Right lets go running missy,' he told her opening the door and leading them out. When he had first started walking her he had always used a lead but it hadn't taken long for her to start to trust him and for him to trust her and now she stayed happily by his side.

He started jogging along the sidewalk and was happy when they reached the open fields. It was so peaceful to have the wind blowing against your face with nothing but nature around you.

He jogged for about 20 minutes when Tundra suddenly stopped. Angel a few feet ahead of her stopped to see what she was looking at. He couldn't see anything but when Tundra cocked her head to the side he gathered it was something she could hear rather than see.

'Come on girl,' Angel encouraged her.

Tundra didn't even look at him and Angel suddenly felt worried. He took a step towards her and in an instance she was pelting across the fields.

'Shit,' Angel cursed.

There was no way he could let anything happen to her. Buffy loved her so much and she was one of the few things Buffy still had left of her dad. He also knew it would kill him to have to tell her that something had happened to Tundra. It would be his fault and she would probably hate him for it.

Within seconds of Tundra racing away Angel was after her running as fast as his legs could carry him over the uneven ground. After a while even though he was very fit Angel began to tire and his lungs started to hurt. He was near the town now and decided searching the streets might be the next best thing to do.

'Tuuundraa,' he shouted hoping and praying for a response.

Hours later Angel was close to giving up. He had nearly searched the whole town when he heard barking. He headed in the direction it was coming from and soon found himself outside a junkyard.

He went to open the gate to investigate when suddenly a great big black German shepherd jumped up it barking and growling. Angel jumped back in surprise. He looked in from a distance and soon there was another growl. This one wasn't aimed at him but at the German shepherd.

Angel gave a sigh of relief when he saw it was Tundra and watched as she butted the other dog out of the way and easily jumped over the fence with help from an old car.

'Hey girl, you gave me such a fright,' he said pulling her into a hug. He was just glad she was okay. 'Let's go home.'

He was about to grab her when she ran back up to the fence and gave the other dog a lick on the nose.

'Aren't you a little to young to have a boyfriend?' Angel asked her smiling at himself.

**Hey guys hope this was okay? I should have more up soon! Thank you for reading! xx**


	9. Forever

After dropping Tundra off and making sure she was secure in the house and there was no chance of another get away Angel headed back to the hospital.

When he arrived a red headed woman and a dark haired man were with Buffy and Angel guessed they were Willow and Xander. He knocked and pushed the door open.

'Hi sorry to disturb you, I'm Angel. I've kind of been looking after Buffy lately.' He said kind of nervously.

'I guessed. I think I got told your life story in the matter of 5 minutes from Buffy over the phone. Thank you for being there for her,' Willow smiled.

'Yeh, cheers bud.' Said Xander not so enthusiastically.

Just as it started to get awkward the nurse walked in.

'The doctor would like to speak to you outside,' She spoke in a overly controlled voice which led Angel to believe that something bad had happened.

He looked at Willow and Xander with a grim expression on his face and headed out with them hot on his heels.

'Is it bad?' Angel asked instantly when he saw the doctor.

'I'm afraid so, Mr Summers is deteriorating rapidly and to say he doesn't have long left would be an understatement. I need everyone to try everything to try and get Buffy to wake as soon as possible. Try talking to her about her memories and the good times you've had with her.' The doctor spoke, even his voice was wavering.

'Okay, thanks doc.' Angel replied and watched the doctor walk away thoughtfully. 'You guys should go in first, you know her better and have much more memories with her.'

Xander and Willow nodded and headed back into Buffy's room.

It was about 3 hours later when they returned with grim expressions on their faces. Angel sighed and then headed in.

She looked lifeless lying in the hospital bed. Like a china doll that could break with the gentlest of squeezes. He took a seat next to her and lifted her hand to kiss it.

'The doctor told us to tell you about the good times we have had together but to be honest we haven't really had many yet. I barely know you and yet it feels like you're a part of me already. From the moment I first saw you I knew you were going to make a true impact on my life and I was right, but this isn't about me or you at the moment it's about Billy. I'll be here for you forever as long as you want me but right now you need to be strong and be there for him. No matter how bad things get they always work out in the end. I'll always be here for you Buffy.' He spoke gently to her and then kissed the top of her head.

**To any readers out there thank you! Especially reviewers...you guys are the best!  
Never forget no matter how much darkness there is there is always light.**


End file.
